Shadow
by JustFeelsRight
Summary: Aubree Grace Blank was always tired of being in her sister's shadow. But, when Aubree's sister is Barbie Blank, also known as Kelly Kelly around the world, it's easy to be put in her shadow. OC, Ambrose, Kelly, Punk, Rollins, Reigns, Brie, Nikki, and various other people.
1. Welcome To My World

**A/N: I am doing an OC story. This is my first doing this type of fic, so I hope everything turns out okay. I was listening to "Shadow" by Ashlee Simpson and this idea popped in my head about someone wanting to step out out of their siblings shadow. I decided to have the sibling be Kelly Kelly because I thought she would be perfect for the role. This fic is going to be somewhat AU. I am going to have CM Punk and Kelly Kelly together in this fic because Punk works as the younger sister's "guidance" and him and Kelly are just adorable together. I also decided to add a little romance, so this will be a Dean/OC fic. Without further ado, here is my brand new fic: Shadow!**

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOW<br>**_Welcome To My Life_

* * *

><p>"She was beautiful, she had everything and more. And, my escape was hiding out and running for the door"~Ashlee Simpson<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Aubree, what do you think of my engagement ring?" Barbie Blank better known to the wrestling world as Kelly Kelly, asked her younger sister, Aubree Blank, who was sitting on the couch in her apartment. She just got engaged to her boyfriend of 6 years Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk to the wrestling world. "Phil did a great job picking it out, didn't he?" Barbie didn't think that her boyfriend would ever propose, because he wasn't exactly the marriage type, so it surprised her whenever he finally popped the question.<p>

Aubree shrugged her shoulders. "I'm surprised that he actually decided to propose." Aubree had nothing against her sister's fiance, but it made Aubree upset that once again, her sister got something else good happen in her life. Aubree wished that sometimes she could have her sisters life. At least, her sister is a now a former WWE diva, so she could finally get further in the WWE without her sister being there, getting all the accomplishments. "But, I am happy for you, though. Phil is definitely a keeper." Aubree was really sounding genuine. She really was happy for her sister, and she really did like her sisters fiance.

As a matter of fact, Aubree saw Phil as the older brother she never had. Before he walked out on the WWE in January, Phil would help Aubree train down at the performance center, so Aubree could perfect her craft she so desperately wanted to learn. She didn't want to be in her sister's shadow, so she was determined to be so good at wrestling and performing in the WWE, so she could have her own legacy.

"I'm glad you think so highly of your future brother in law," Barbie said. She took a seat beside her younger sister on the couch. "So, how's wrestling going for you? I know you're finally excited that you're going to be called up to the main roster soon."

"Yeah, this has been my dream, Barbie." Aubree looked over at her sister. She hoped she got as much success as her sister when she debuted onto the main roster. "I hope they look at me as an individual and not just as your sister." Aubree really wanted to gain her own success. She loved her older sister so much, but she was always in her shadow. She just hoped it wasn't the same with the WWE. She was only in NXT, and Hunter seemed to realize the talent she had, and looked past the fact she was Barbie's younger sister.

"What's so wrong about people expecting you to continue my legacy? Or people comparing you to me?" The former WWE diva didn't understand why her sister was so determined to be her own individual person. Barbie thought it would be good if people thought Aubree could continue her legacy. She did have a very successful career, and he was the face of the divas division from 2009-2012 before AJ Lee took her spot as the queen of the divas division. "I am labeled as one of the greatest divas of all time."

Aubree rolled her eyes. She had to deal with this all the time. Aubree had to deal with how conceeded her sister could be sometimes. She did love her sister a lot though because when Aubree decided not to live with her and Barbie's parents anymore, Barbie let Aubree stay with her since she was financially stable from working with the WWE. Barbie was 6 years older than Aubree, so Barbie had more life experience that Aubree at that point. Aubree had just turnt 21 last month, so Barbie decided to give Aubree a lecture on what no to do at that age.

"I just don't want the WWE universe and management to think that I am Kelly Kelly version 2.0." Aubree brought her brown and blonde hair over her shoulder and sighed. "I know you are one of the most beautiful and most successful divas they had. I just don't want to be in your shadow for once."

Barbie put her hand on her younger sisters hand and sighed. "I'm sorry you feel like you are always in my shadow." The brunette wasn't sure what to think about her sister and the fact Aubree was always claiming to be in her shadow. "I just want you to focus on being you and accomplish on everything you want to do."

Aubree smiled at her sister. "That's the Barbie that I love." Every once in awhile, her sister would show her sweet side. That was when Aubree and Barbie really bonded. "I appreciate that. I hope you have a more successful career than you in the WWE. Ever since I saw Lita land that moonsault and win the women's title from Trish in 2004, I knew I wanted to be a WWE diva."

"Yeah, I know," Barbie laughed. "You are a little Lita fangirl." Barbie decided to do something with her sister tonight. This was the first time the sisters hung out in forever ans the brunette really wanted to make the most out of it with her little sister. "How about we go to a club tonight?" Barbie smiled innocently at her sister, who rolled her eyes, but smirked back. "I mean I just got engaged and we haven't spent that much time together in awhile."

"Yeah, sure," Aubree agreed. "It'll be fun to actually go out and drink with you, since I am officially of age. Plus, your straight edge fiance won't be there to ruin any fun we might be having."

Barbie rolled her eyes and laughed. "C'mon, Phil isn't really that bad." She got up off the couch and yanked her sister up with her. Barbie sure wasn't going to go to the club dressed her sweatpants and her t-shirt that she was wearing. "We need to change and get ready to have some fun."

* * *

><p>Barbie and Aubree looked in surprise when they entered the club. Out of all the clubs that were in Chicago, all the current WWE superstars had to be at this one club. Barbie scanned the room and saw some familiar faces. She saw: John Cena, Randy Orton, Brie Bella, and Nikki Bella. Of course, her sister knew more of the people because of her being in NXT. "So how shocking is it that all the people from WWE are here?" Aubree asked her sister. "Maybe, they won't notice that we are here."<p>

Barbie, rocking a strapless leather dress with black peep toed shoes, just chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure they won't notice that were here." Barbie lead the way through the club, with Aubree following right behind her, who was wearing a silver halter top dress with some silver sandals her older sister owned. The sisters sat down on two barstools that were available at the bar and decided to start drinking.

All of a sudden, Brie and Nikki ran over to Barbie, who was nursing a strawberry daiquiri. "Oh, my goodness, Barbs!" Nikki screamed in delight. The older Bella twin put Barbie into a tight hug almost to wear the former WWE diva couldn't breathe. "You are looking gorgeous."

"Thanks, Nikki!" She put her strawberry daiquiri down and got up to air kiss Nikki on the cheek. "And, Brie," Barbie looked over at the other Bella twin, and gave her a big hug. "You twins are looking amazing!"

Aubree rolled her eyes. This was happening yet again. They were supposed to have a girls night, but again, it gets ruined because her older sister runs into someone else that she knows. "I'll guess I'll just go over here and be ignored by my sister once again." Aubree muttered to herself. She got up from her seat and proceeded to go to the other side of the club. She stood against the wall and sighed, running a hand through her long brown and blonde hair.

"Long night?" Aubree heard a voice ask her. She recognized that voice. She opened her eyes to see the blue eyes of Jon Good looking at her. Jon went and stood beside Aubree against the wall. "I can see that your sister abandoned you."

Aubree sighed. "Yeah, I hope was hoping that this would be a night where we could actually hang out." She looked over at her older sisters direction, who was showing off her new engagement ring to both Nikki and Brie. "I knew this was too good to be true."

"Well, at least I'm here now to keep you company." Jon and Aubree were really good friends outside the WWE. Aubree debuted the night that Jon came back to NXT when he was just first starting out as the Shield. Jon saw some passion in Aubree and decided to talk to her about some things she could do to improve. They exchanged numbers that night, and one text lead to another and they soon became really close when they discovered they had a lot in common. "Don't be so down, Bree." Jon nudged Aubree's side and he got a smirk from her.

"I didn't think you were coming to this club." Aubree said. She thought that Jon and the other superstars would be going to the club not too far from the motel they were staying at. She guessed everybody wanted to come to the best club in town. "I thought you were going to the one across the street from the motel you guys were staying at?"

"Everybody wanted to come to this club for some reason," Jon said, shrugging his shoulders. "I really don't get the hype of this place. To me, every club is the same." He looked over at Aubree one more time, gesturing for her to follow him outside so he could smoke. "So, this the first time you've spent with your sister since you turned 21 and she still managed to make the night all about her?"

Aubree nodded. "Yeah, she didn't even make a mention about the fact we could be celebrating my birthday." She laugh humorlessly. "She decided to spend this night celebrating her new engagement to Phil."

Jon looked at Aubree in shock. "Wait, Phil proposed?" The Lunatic Fringe never saw the day coming where Phil would finally settle down with someone. "That is really surprising. I know you told me that him and Barbie had been together for a long time, but I never saw them get married. I thought she would end the relationship because he wasn't wanting to get married."

"Yeah, well, me neither," Aubree sighed. "I really am glad they are getting married though. Barbie does deserve to be happy. I love Phil like an older brother, so I'm excited that he will finally be apart of my family." She laughed as Jon blew out some smoke from the cigarette he was smoking and nodded his head. "I just feel like now that she's engaged, she will spend less time with me. I miss the days where I lived with her, because we always had girls nights."

"I really wouldn't know about that kind of stuff." Jon threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. He put his arm around Aubree and walked with her back inside the club. "All I can tell you is, if you need someone to talk to or if you want to get away from your sister the days you are off from work, you know where I live and you have my number. Just hit me up and we can hang out."

"I might just take you up on that offer tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, you guys got a peak at Aubree's life. It sucks to be in the shadow of someone. I'm glad Jon was there for her and is being a really good friend to her. It's always good to have a friend like that when everybody else compares you to that person. Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoy this story. Reviews, follows, and favorites are awesome. Also, my OC model for this Cassadee Pope. Her and Kelly Kelly resemble each other enough to where they can be related.**

**I have another account on this site and the username is BreakTheWalls. I have some stories on that account over there if you're interested. They are all still in progress. I just got back into writing, so the updates are far apart from each other. Thanks so much again for reading! Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Maybe

A/N: Thanks for the love on the first chapter I really appreciate it. Without further ado, here is the second chapter of "Shadow." Another thing, I have the link to what Aubree's attire will look like on my page. Just copy and paste and you'll be able to see it. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOW<br>**_Ma_ybe

* * *

><p>"She was beautiful, she had everything and more. And, my escape was hiding out and running for the door"~Ashlee Simpson<p>

* * *

><p>"So, it looks the Savannah "Enchantress" Sullivan is making her WWE debut tonight," Aubree told Jon, who was sitting beside her on the couch at his motel. Aubree ended up taking her friend's offer and stayed with him at his motel. She actually enjoyed herself with Jon more than she did with her sister last night. "I'm really excited."<p>

Jon looked down at the script that was in Aubree's hands. He never really felt excited about anything, so it surprised him when he felt excited that Aubree was finally making her debut on the main roster. "How are they going to have you debut?" Jon asked. Part of him was hoping that she was going to be entwined with the new storyline he had going on with Bray Wyatt. "Hopefully they'll let you keep the "enchantress" thing you have going on. That gimmick suits you well."

Aubree nodded her head, agreeing with what Jon was saying. Her "enchantress" gimmick was where she was so beautiful and so innocent that she had the power to make the crowd fall in love with her. But, if you made her mad, then she would snap and become aggressive. "I love how I am so popular with the crowd and they love how, I'm using airquotes, that I am 'beautiful and innocent', but if someone makes me mad, I turn into the most aggressive girl they have ever seen." She looked over at Jon, who apparently was still waiting for his answer. "Apparently, I am supposed to be debuting, right after your match with Cesaro, and we look at each other as you go up the ramp and walk down the ramp."

Jon nodded his head. He liked the sound of that. "What exactly do they have you doing?" He was hoping they had her doing something useful, instead of the wasting her debut on her doing something that was completely useless. "Will you be cutting a promo or something?"

Aubree nodded. "Yeah, they're going to give me a couple of minutes to talk about my onscreen character and why I came up to the main roster." She looked at the script again and something up there intrigued her. "Look at this," she put the script in between her and Jon. "Whenever we have our little staredown on the stage, they are going to have Bray Wyatt look on as we are doing that."

"I wonder if they're going to use you as a ploy in our storyline." Jon didn't think that idea would be bad at all. He really could care less to work with most of the diva's on the roster, except for AJ and Emma because he liked their work ethic. "Cause if they want to make this storyline interesting, it would be awesome if like Bray kidnapped you to get inside my head, causing my character to go more crazy that it already is."

"That could be what they are doing," Aubree said. She liked the idea Jon just mentioned. He sure did have an eye for creativity. Sure, the kidnapping thing has been done before, but creative wouldn't have Bray rape her character, Savannah, like they had Kane do with Lita. "I'm actually getting pretty nervous about my debut."

"Why?" The older man asked. He knew that Aubree had a pretty big following and she wasn't on the main roster yet. Sure, that might have to do with fact that she is Barbie's little sister, but he also knows that the crowd loves the fact she has a passion for the business and unlike her sister, she actually had some wrestling training before she even came to the WWE. "They've been hyping you up for weeks now on RAW and you have a really big following with wrestling fans. I really don't see the reason to be nervous."

Only Jon knew how to make her feel better. Which was really weird, considering the fact that Jon didn't have that much experience in doing that. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jon shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "So, are you planning on seeing your sister before we head to the arena?" He figured Aubree wouldn't want to, considering the fact he sister abandoned her last night, but he thought he would ask, just to make sure. Plus, Aubree and Barbie hadn't really been on the best terms as of late.

"Phil is coming back today," Aubree responded. Phil had been down in Florida spending time with his buddies. She'd figured her sister would be caught up too much into him to not notice her not coming to visit her. "She wouldn't have time for me anyways, so it's all good." The younger woman's voice was starting to feel broken.

Jon sighed. He really hated the boat Aubree was in. Her sister and her drifted apart so much in the last few years and their parents really had nothing to do with Aubree. Aubree was always considered to be Kelly Kelly version 2.0 and Jon thought that was crap because Aubree was a totally different person from Barbie. "You know, I really don't understand how your family can treat you the way they do." He went and gave Aubree a hug, and she began to cry. "I think you are one of the coolest people I've ever met. That should mean a lot to you, because you know I'm picky about who I hang out with."

Aubree laughed. "I'm 21 freaking years old and I am here crying in a 28 year olds arms." She began to laugh humorlessly. "I'm sorry about getting your shirt soaked."

Jon laughed and looked down at the younger girl. "It's all good." He wiped the tears off of Aubree's face. He really hated seeing people cry, but it made him feel guilty that one of his good friends was crying. "So, do you want to a bite to eat before we make it to the arena?"

The younger woman nodded her head. "That would be great. I'm about to starve." Jon and Aubree grabbed their bags and headed out the door to get food and head to the arena.

* * *

><p>"So, this is what it's like to arrive in an arena?" Aubree asked Jon, who was walking beside her, his arm around her shoulders in a friendly matter. "It must be nice to have all those fans waiting for you." She was amazed at how many fans Jon had. Especially the female fanbase that he had.<p>

"Yeah, I guess it's alright." Jon chuckled. Truth was, he was still mesmerized at how many fans he had. He never thought he'd be one of the most popular superstars on the roster. "Still trying to get used to it."

"Hey, Savannah," Aubree and Jon turned around to see who was calling Aubree by her ring name. The two saw a man who was holding a little girl in his arms. "Sorry to bother you, but my little girl here is a big fan of yours and I was wondering if she could get your autograph?" Aubree smiled and looked back at Jon, who had a look of awe on his face.

"It would be my pleasure." Aubree took the picture the guy had of her and grabbed a sharpie out of her purse and signed the picture. "What's your little girls name?" She wanted to make this autograph special. That's why she asked.

"Her name is Kara," the gentleman responded.

'Kara, always remember to follow your dreams and don't ever let someone tell you how to live your life. Thanks for being a supporter of me. Love, Savannah.' That's what Aubree wrote and she smiled as she handed the guy and his daughter her picture. "Thanks for being a supporter, Kara." Aubree smiled at the little girl.

Jon smiled at the sight in front of him. He liked how down to earth Aubree was. That was probably what attracted Jon the most to Aubree. Wait, attracted? Was Jon really attracted to Barbie Blank'a little sister? He looked back at Aubree, who was still communicating with Kara.

Maybe he was attracted to her. Just maybe.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. For those who want to see Punk, he will be appearing in the next chapter. Here's a sneak peek of what's upcoming in the next chapter...

_Next chapter:_

_Aubree and Barbie get into an heated argument._

_Phil and Jon have a talk about the sisters._

_Phil, Barbie, Jon, and Aubree all go out, only to have bad results._


	3. Family Affair

A/N: Thanks for all the love in the last chapter. :) It was greatly appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed everything that was written.

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOW<br>**_Family Affair_

* * *

><p>"So, why did you convince me to go out with Phil and Barbie?" Aubree asked. She was putting her shoes on to complete her outfit. She was hoping to just hang out in her motel room for the night, but somehow Jon and Phil had planned on doing a "double date" of sorts with the Blank sisters. "I thought you weren't a fan of Barbie."<p>

"That is still true." Jon was sitting on the edge of the bed of his and Aubree's motel room. Since she was still new to the roster, Vince surprisingly let Jon bunk with Aubree until she got more used to being on the road. Vince had figured since Jon and Aubree were really close, it couldn't hurt to let them room. Since they would also be in a storyline together soon, that was another reason why he wanted them to room together. "I was talking to Phil on the phone and since you and Barbie have been having problems as of late, we should all go out to eat so you two could talk again."

"Barbie knows how I feel." Aubree bent up after putting on her shoes, seriously looking at Jon in the process. "Or at least she should. I haven't answered her phone calls or texts since that night at the club." Obviously Barbie was trying to get back into her sister's good graces, but Aubree wasn't in the mood to talk to her sister. While Aubree thought that night was going to be their night out, Barbie decided to ditch once again to hang out with the Bellas. So typical.

"I know you're still angry," Jon said, knowing how his crush felt after everything that has happened with her sister. "But, let's make this a good night. I haven't seen Phil in awhile because we are always busy. It will be nice to see my good friend again after awhile." He got up off the bed and grabbed his items off of the table. Then, with Aubree following suit, headed out of the motel room.

"I'll try my best." Aubree sighed. "I'm still upset with you that you made plans behind my back, knowing that I'm still pissed at my sister."

Jon laughed. "You still love me though." He proceeded to open the door for Aubree, who nodded thanks at him. He jogged to the other side and got into the drivers side of the car. "I mean I am a pretty irresistible guy."

Aubree rolled her eyes. "If that's what floats your boat." For that moment, Aubree had forgotten all of the tension that was building in her. That's why she loved having Jon around. He was an extremely attractive guy and he was always fun to be around.

* * *

><p>"I hope Aubree doesn't blow up at me whenever we meet her and Jon," Barbie said. She was sitting in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, talking to Phil who was currently in the shower. "I wasn't exactly acting sister-like last time I saw her." Barbie realized she was wrong for ditching her sister, but she thought Aubree was in the wrong for not answering her phone calls or text messages.<p>

"You know I love you," Phil responded, then took a deep breath for a second. "But, I don't exactly blame Bree for not wanting to talk to you. You two used to be so close, but lately everytime you two have hung out, you haven't exactly been sister-like towards her." He turned off the shower and peeked his head out of the shower, only to see a frown upon his fiancés face. "Be upset with that, but you know I'm telling the truth."

Barbie handed him the towel to dry off with, knowing he was about to ask for it. "You're right." The brunette sighed and shook her head. "I just hate how we are different we turned out to be. I was hoping with me raising her in her teens, that she would become like me."

"Why would you want a clone of yourself?" Phil asked, amused at Barbie's statement. "I like that the two of you are different. You are the beautiful, flashy, bold, breathtaking woman everyone wants to be. You should be proud of that."

Barbie smiled. "You somehow make me feel better." She followed Phil into the bedroom and watched him get dressed. "I just want Aubree and I to have the same relationship that we had before." She sat on their bed, sighing in the process.

"I know you do." The raven haired man walked out of the closet, heading towards Barbie. "That's why Jon and I arranged this little "double date" between the four of us. We thought it'd be good that you two talked about everything, with two mediators there just in case everything turns ugly." He helped Barbie get off the bed as they headed out of the house and into their car.

* * *

><p>Aubree and Jon were waiting at a table, making small talk while they were waiting on the other members of the party of the crew to show. Aubree felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw her sister and fiancé walking in together, looking like the happy couple that they were. Seeing the sight of them made Aubree jealous. She wished that she could have something like that. "Hey, guys," Aubree greeted, a half-smile appearing on her face.<p>

"Hey, Bree," Phil replied, sitting across from Jon and taking the seat next to Barbie. "Long time, no see. How is everything going for you?" When he was on the phone with Jon planning the whole thing, Jon had informed him that Aubree had finally been called up to the main roster. While he was glad that Aubree was finally living her dream, he was worried that she wouldn't be used properly.

"I'm good," Aubree answered, looking at Phil, then to her sister, who looked as nervous at Aubree herself did. "I finally got called up to the main roster. They already have me planned into a big storyline. I'm pretty excited."

"Hopefully nobody will think of you as Kelly Kelly 2.0," Barbie said. "People are already comparing you to me." Barbie looked at her sister, who seemed to be upset at the comment she made. "How are you going to prove to people that you're not me, but someone completely different?"

"Everything always has to be about you, doesn't it?" Aubree was hoping this would be her chance for her sister to finally be happy for her, but surprise, she managed to turn it into all about her. "Somehow you make something I'm excited about all about you, how is that even possible?" She then looked back at Jon, who wasn't expecting things to be escalated this quickly. "I'm sorry, Jon, I said I would be good tonight, but I can't be around little miss 'look at me, look at me.'" Aubree then left, heading outside of the restaurant.

"Barbie, why did you do that for?" Phil questioned. He knew Barbie didn't mean it, but he thought she could've congratulated her sister on finally making it to the main roster. "This was supposed to be a pleasant night."

"I'm sorry," Barbie said. She really was sorry. She thought she was just asking her sister a simple question, she didn't expect her sister to get so worked up. "I didn't realize that she would get so butthurt over that. "I guess I ruined any attempt at being civil with her again." She went outside too, gathering her mental processes about her sister. Barbie saw Aubree sitting on a bench, on her phone.

Aubree looked up at the woman in front of her. "May I help you?" She wasn't in the mood to deal with her sister again. Whatever plan Jon and Phil had of them reconciling, it obviously didn't work. "I don't have time for more of your comments."

"I'm sorry, Bree." Barbie took a seat next to her sister on the bench. "I didn't realize you'd get so upset over those comments. I was just making a statement." It was the truth.

"I don't have time for this." Aubree got up as she saw Jon and Phil walk out the door. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to make everything about you. I'm glad I'm going to be on the road all the time now. I won't have to worry about you trying to steal the spotlight!" Aubree walked over to Jon, who was shocked that she talked to her sister like that.

"Bree," Phil cut in, "I know you're mad at your sister, but there is really no reason to talk to her the way you are." The former superstar looked at his fiancé, who was obviously upset at everything that was currently happening. "You know you don't mean those things that you're saying."

"I really don't have time for this bullshit." Aubree was furious. She was just ready to get out of Barbie's sight. She really didn't have a problem with Phil. He knew it was his job to protect his fiancé, but she also knew that he understood her situation. "I'm leaving! I'll see you two around whenever." With that said, Aubree walked towards the car her and Jon arrived in, crying in the front seat as soon as she got in the car.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Jon asked Aubree, who was in the bathroom changing her clothes. "That was pretty intense at the restaurant. I mean we didn't even get to eat." He chuckled, hoping it would make the girl he liked smile.<p>

"I'm just so sick of her attitude." Aubree walked out of the bathroom, clad in a Dean Ambrose t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "I didn't expect everything to get as intense as it did, but she did kind of have it coming." Aubree then regretted what she said. She knew Barbie didn't deserve the treatment she got. "I don't mean that."

"I know you don't," Jon simply replied. "I get it."

"It's just, I wish she would be happy for me, for once, you know?" She sat down at the end of the bed, Jon joining her. "I mean she thinks she's the queen of the world because millions of girls want to be her, she's got a great career, and she managed to tame the one guy all the girls wanted and had a reputation for not wanting to get married."

"You two need to work something out though," the blonde haired man said, putting his hand on Aubree's thigh. He felt a jolt of electricity run through his body as he touched her leg. "I mean you're going to regret it one day if you and your sister aren't that close."

"Yeah, you're right," Aubree agreed, sighing. "I don't want to think about any of that right now. All I want to do is go to bed and focus on a brand new day." She crawled towards the end of the bed, laying down, instantly asleep. Not knowing that the man beside her was watching her with amusement.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was intense. I hoped you all liked this chapter though. I really liked writing all the Jon and Aubree scenes. They are my favorite. Not that I don't like writing Punk and Kelly because I do, but there's something about Bree and Jon that I love.

Read and review please. That would make my day. anyways...peace, love, awesomeness, xoxo


End file.
